Saren
'''Saren '''is a Gen'Dai soldier that has been a mercenary for many years and recently joined with the Republic. As one of the toughest and most durable soldiers employed by the military he is sent to some of the most high risk location in the war front against the Sith. Saren and his traveling companions compose the Republic's "poster boys' for the military. Through many battles Saren has faced Sith, Mandalorians, mercenaries, and creatures. He plays his role as a military dog for credits and reputation. Since he is free to refuse missions and take side jobs the military is a small burden for the great rewards. His goal of becoming revered by all, including the Sith Lords, makes it easy for him to justify risking his life. The recent encounter with Darth Homunculus has earned his great fame for him and his party. History Early Years As many other Gen’Dai, Saren and his family roamed the galaxy as nomads. Every few years they relocated to another planet. The constant travel left Saren and his siblings isolated from other children. Saren spoke little and made few friends but he found comfort in protecting what few friends he had. From childhood Saren had shown promise in physical activities, even for a Gen’Dai. His father, Iago, pushed him to be secluded from other species and to home his skills as a warrior. Saren’s mother and father had reached close to 4,000 years old when the Gen’Dai insanity started. As a teenager Saren watched his father loose grip with reality day to day. The paranoia and hallucinations of past wars turned Saren’s life upside down when Iago insanity grew too much. Iago slaughtered his own family, leaving only Saren and Tin alive. Saren and Tin escaped and ran to far reaching planets, running away from the reality that their family is gone and their father is insane. Mercenary Years Fearing that he would become like his father, Saren wanted to do as much in his life as possible before becoming insane. He threw away his father’s teachings of being secluded and normal. Saren saw his future as a gun for hire. Tin sought a life of structure, where he could be controlled for when he starts losing his mind, so he joined the Republic military. As a mercenary, Saren gained a passion for weaponry and armor. He took all types of jobs to afford the best weapons but it was hard to find jobs without your own ship. Being over two meters and extremely resilient gave Saren the advantage over other bounty hunters. His life as a gun for hire led him to partner with many travelers and societies but the day he encountered his first Jedi was when he settled who his companions would be. Upon becoming allies with Ydoc his life began to pick up. Within a few days the new group had killed a Hutt lord and kicked off of a planet. Saren’s gut told him to follow and keep order in the group. As the odd jobs rolled on old companions fell and new arose leading to a strong Jedi to join the party, Phil. The Wookie Jedi spoke little but acted fast with his light saber, leading Saren to believe he could relate to his new friend. Upon encountering their first Sith temple Saren and his allies felt an uneasy with the situation. The group fought with Darth Sha’doth and his apprentice, only to have the Sith master escape. Shortly after the encounter with Darth Sha’doth, Saren discovered that Phil had turned to the Dark Side. Republic Under the command of General Maximillian Roitz, Saren fought against the Sith. Contract with the Republic made the group the “poster boys” of the military and gave the group their own small fleet of ships. The loose command of General Roitz there was little conflict about missions. Saren adapted the motto “Fuck shit up!” because wherever his group is sent they obliterate everything in the way. After joining the Republic in their fight against the Sith Saren and his allies met with Señor Pablo Escobar and his right hand man, Vuko. The offer of credits was too luring for Saren to turn down a partnership with Señor Escobar and The Masks. Going against his morals and his instincts he kept his relationship with The Masks. On a mission to Dantooine, Saren encountered his old ally and now enemy, Darth Phil. After Darth Phil slipped away, Saren and his companions joined the battle on Dantooine. The battle with his old friend made Saren aware of his failure as a friend. The most notable of Saren’s missions with the Republic was with the Sith Lord Darth Homuncolus, on Katarr. The battle with the Sith Lord left Saren and his group weak and exhausted but Saren had only begun to ache. The body of his brother, Tin, had been turned into an abomination by Darth Homuncolus. Saren had to retreat and escape the planet, leaving his mutated and enraged brother behind. Category:PC